Project Uchiha
by Sharinganmistress
Summary: See inside for entire summary Kioko is your normal girl. She goes to school, studies, and has a boyfriend who cares about her..... Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto
1. Do You Know Him?

Summary

Kioko is your normal girl. She goes to school, studies, and has a boyfriend who cares about her...or so she thought. That same boy is only putting on an act in order to keep his distance with other girls, for as soon as Kioko steps foot in an ANBU the boy changes from sweet and loving, to cold and mean. One night after a fight Kioko sits and begins flipping through her bingo book. One man out of the whole book caught her eye. Uchiha Itachi.

Parings

Sasuke/ OC

Itachi/ OC (Mostly this one though)

Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Font

_Italics: Kikoo's Point of view/thoughts_

**_Bold Italics: Sasuke's point of view/thoughts_**

--------- --------- ------------------

A girl walked infuriated down the long hall, her blue sandals seemed to be cracking the floor under her stomps. The look in her hazel eyes was clearly anger. A man sat at the end of the hall his black hair blending with his black turtle-neck top.

He looked at the girl, his black eyes dull. "Where have you been!" Shouted the girl in question.

The boy looked at her strait in the eyes and replied, "None of your business Kioko." Then he got up and walked away. The girl named Kioko just stood dumbfounded in the hall.

_Kioko's pov_

_I couldn't believe my ears; it felt like the world was collapsing around me. Sasuke, the boy who played my lover in the outside world had told me to "mind my own business'". I don't know what's making him so mean to me when we're with ANBU, but if it doesn't stop I'm ending this half-real-half-not relationship. I don't think he comprehends that. Should I make that more clear to him or something, WHAT AM I DOING WRONG?  
_

Normal Pov

Kioko watched Sasuke walk down the hall, astonished but even angrier then before. All of a sudden she began her fast passed stomp walk again. Then grabbing Sasuke by the shoulder she spun him around and looked him strait in the eyes. "What gives you the right to say that?" She yelled.

Sasuke forcefully pushed her hand down. "Just because I play your so called 'lover' in the upper world doesn't mean I have to continue that act here." Sasuke replied his face strait. Kioko took a few steps back in astonishment. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and gave a cold glare. Kioko's face went from angry to hurt. Sasuke just turned around and continued walking.

Kioko dropped to her knees, tears rushing down her face. "How could he be so mean?" She thought wiping the tears onto the black cloth band around her wrist.

**_Sasuke's Pov_**

**_What an annoying girl. I can't believe she thinks I actually love her. I don't have time for love, I need to train and become stronger. That fool knows it, yet she still proceeds to try and get my attention. She's too much like Sakura.  
_**

Normal Pov

Kook walked into a large room. A few shin obis sat at a large table, each had a cup of coffee in their grasp. One girl was laughing at something the man sitting next to her had said. Kook poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down. She sipped it leisurely, letting the thoughts of Sasuke exit her head.

"Kioko-chan……whats wrong?" Asked the girl.

"Nothing Kin." Replied Kioko peering through the steam.

Kin smiled then began talking again. Kioko sighed and took the bingo book from her weapons pouch. Setting her coffee she flipped open its hard cover. She turned the pages reading the names and stats of each member, closely examining the faces of those who were crossed of. She stopped at a page under "U" almost choking at what she saw.

There was the name 'Uchiha Itachi" written in big bold letters. The people at the table looked at her with weird faces. She smiled nervously and got up, bowed once to apologize for interrupting her comrades, then exited the room.

Kioko basically ran down the hall, one arm pumping furiously the other keeping close hold onto the book. "I wonder if he knows anything about this man." She thought. Then she slid to a halt in front of a door that read "Uchiha Sasuke".

Kioko stood for a moment, contemplating whether or not she should open the door. Finally she got enough courage to knock. At first there was no reply. "Must be sleeping." She thought. Then she knocked even harder. Sure enough there stood Sasuke in blue pajamas rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Good you're awake." Said Kioko letting herself in the room.

"For the most part." Replied Sasuke with a yawn.

Kioko sat down on Sasuke's bed and flipped to the page she found the name. Sasuke sat down next to her, stretching his long arms and yawning. "Sasuke, I need to ask you something." Said Kioko with a serious look.

"Its three o'clock in the morning, what is it. And it better have nothing to do with that stupid squabble." Replied Sasuke.

Kioko looked a bit frustrated, and then replied, "It doesn't."

Sasuke gave a 'Good' then looked at Kioko, obviously giving her his full attention. "Well," began Kioko with a deep breath, "do you know or have some kind of connection with him?" Kioko pointed to the picture of the elder Uchiha. Sasuke went wide eyed, and then gave a frightening growl.

"Yeah I do." He finally said.


	2. Under His Influence

---Summary---

Kioko and Sasuke have an extremely awkward moment, after their relationship begins to deteriorate even more….. and Sasuke's cold-hearted attitude isn't helping. After, the two are forced to put on their 'Loving boyfriend & girlfriend' act that is until Kioko and Sasuke have a little scene. Then a certain Uchiha begins to influence some naughty behavior.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

------- ------------ ----------- ---------

---Recap---

Sasuke gave a 'Good' then looked at Kioko, obviously giving her his full attention. "Well," began Kioko with a deep breath, "do you know or have some kind of connection with him?" Kioko pointed to the picture of the elder Uchiha. Sasuke went wide eyed, and then gave a frightening growl.

"Yeah I do." He finally said.

---End Recap---

Kioko basically jumped from her seat, she was so anxious to know. Then she looked at Sasuke's expression, a mixture of loathing and sadness swelled into his dull eyes. Kioko then felt a little uncomfortable around the younger Uchiha. "He's my brother." Sasuke finally said. Kioko was shocked.

_---Kioko's POV---_

_Oh….my…..gosh. Did he just say brother? I wasn't expecting that! Maybe cousin or something but not brother! Oh me and my big mouth._

---Normal POV---

Sasuke looked over at Kioko who held a somber look. He stood up looking at the clock, it was seven o'clock, training started in one hour. "Well are you coming?" Asked Sasuke in his usual dead voice. Kioko looked at him and nodded. Both excited the room.

Even at seven in the morning the village was unbelievably crowded. Sasuke smiled and held Kioko's as they made their way through the crowd. Girls gave Kioko dirty looks as she passed by them. Kioko shot fatal glares right back at them. Kioko felt her arm being jerked, it was Sasuke trying to make her stop glaring at other girls. Kioko let go of his hand and began to walk faster.

Sasuke looked at the girls who had noticed and began to swarm. He reached out for Kioko's hand, but Kioko drew in her arm and stuck her hands in her pockets. Sasuke's smile dropped and his expression became annoyed. He grabbed Kioko's arm and pulled her into an ally way.

"I don't know what your problem is." Said Sasuke, a cold look on his face. Kioko looked at him half amused half astonished.

"Liar!" She shouted as she jerked her arm trying to escape Sasuke's grasp. All of a sudden Kioko felt the sting of the back of Sasuke's hand rush across her right cheek. Kioko gasped, she couldn't even touch her cheek.

Finally she looked at Sasuke, he seemed angrier then usual. "Kioko," He began, "do you remember why we're putting on this act." Kioko remained Silent.

"Well?" Sasuke's voice grew a bit louder. Kioko nodded and mumbled, "To protect me from Akatsuki." Sasuke gave a slight smile, then moved in close to her lips.

"Without me, you'd die." He said mockingly. Kioko gasped as she felt Sasuke press his lips firmly up to hers. She struggled a little, at feast trying to free her hands enough to slap the boy back. Sasuke finally broke off, leaving Kioko stunned, confused, and annoyed.

"H-How dare you." She said with anger. Sasuke smiled and began to walk away.

"Meet me at the bridge in an hour." He ordered. Kioko dropped her gaze and obediently nodded. She sighed and sat against the cold cement wall.

_---Kioko's POV---_

_Who does he think he is? I'm not his toy! He cant use me for his own amusement. I wont let him! Oh one day he'll pay. One day I'll make him regret using me!_

---Normal POV---

"So, your allowing this boy to step on you. It's a shame, such a lovely creature being treated so cruelly." Said a voice.

Kioko pulled a kunai from her pouch and readied herself for battle, then out of the corner of her eye, she spotted two red eyes peering from the shadows. "W-Who are you?" She asked fear and bravery mixed in her voice.

"Now, now. No need to be alarmed." Said the voice again.

"At least allow me to see the face of the man who I'm speaking too." Ordered Kioko.

Then out of the shadows walked a cloaked man. He had raven black hair and red eyes. He looked almost exactly like Sasuke. Then it hit her, this was him. Uchiha Itachi. "I-Itachi." Questioned Kioko.

Kioko looked at Itachi, his facial expression changed into what she thought was a smile. The older Uchiha approached Kioko and put a pale cold hand on her cheek. Kioko felt a shiver go up her spine. "You deserve better." Whispered Itachi wiping the tears from her eyes with a pale thumb.

Kioko looked at the man, he seemed dark and full of hate at first glance. His gentle touch said otherwise. "You don't have to stick to a script, come with me and live freely." He said brushing the stray hairs from Kioko's face.

"I-I don't know." Said Kioko.

"Yes you do. I can tell what you want." Replied Itachi with a smile.

Kioko watched as he pulled one hand into his robe and moved it up to his neck, there he stuck it through his collar, then with a swipe down, he revealed his face. "So this is w-what you really look like." Said Kioko examining every inch of the Uchiha's face.

Itachi tipped Kioko's head up, there he looked her strait in the eyes.

"Come with me, leave the script behind, live a free life. Most importantly, regain your pride." Said Itachi with a slight smile.

Kisame stood on the nearest roof top. A large menacing grin grased his un-human lips. "Itachi really knows how to turn on the charm." He said with a chuckle.

---To be continued---

---Next time---

Kioko might just give in to Itachi's deadly influence, of course doing so would automatically make her an accomplice to the Uchiha's past crimes and put her into the organization she fears the most. Sasuke isn't willing to give Kioko to his brother, its not because he cares, it's because he hates to lose, especially to Itachi. 

NOTE: Lemons in the next chapter…..you have been warned.


	3. The Plot Part

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**--Summary--**

**After an episode with Sasuke Kioko becomes completely vulnerable to Itachi's influences. Itachi takes this chance and runs with it by turning on his charm. Now what will Kioko's decision be, and what will Sasuke think?**

**--Recap--**

Itachi tipped Kioko's head up; there he looked her strait in the eyes.

"Come with me, leave the script behind, live a free life. Most importantly, regain your pride." Said Itachi with a slight smile.

Kisame stood on the nearest roof top. A large menacing grin graced his un-human lips. "Itachi really knows how to turn on the charm." He said with a chuckle.

**--End Recap--**

**--Story start--**

Kioko stared at Itachi; no question of the man's sudden actions crossed her mind. Her only thought was "Freedom". She looked at the man, she felt like wrapping her arms around him and never letting go. Her eyes began to water as the word echoed in her head, "freedom". Itachi smiled softly.

"You…..you could really do that?" Exclaimed Kioko. Itachi smiled and brushed his lips across the girl's.

"For you my dear, I could guarantee the world." Said Itachi. Kioko felt her face turn red and her mind fill up with perverted thoughts (Think of things that Jiyra would think of to write his oh so wonderful book). She closed her eyes and shook her head; with each thought her face became redder.

Itachi let out a small laugh then traced the girl's lips with his long index finger. Kioko shivered a bit at this. Itachi then moved his hand down her chin and neck, over her chest and too her belly button. There her lifted up her shirt slightly and traced her waist all the way around to her lower back. Kioko felt a soft moan escape her lips, this, made her blush more.

He took his hand from the inside of her shirt and placed it messily in her hair. He pulled her face up to his and looked her in the eyes. "Look me in the eyes and say you want to go." Kioko stared into his red eyes then passed out.

"Heh heh, Itachi you really are popular with the ladies." Said Kisame jumping from the roof he was on. Itachi smirked and gave a small chuckle.

"Whatever does the boss have planed for are little friend?" Wondered Itachi allowed. Kisame shrugged and gave Itachi his hat. Itachi straitened his collar so it would cover his face, then he applied his hat. He looked at Kioko then smirked.

"You are a special girl my dear, only you can see the past." Said Itachi quietly. Then he through Kioko over his broad shoulder.

"Itachi, we should make sure the girl doesn't miss her appointment with Sasuke." Said Kisame; a large, toothy grin across his in-human face. Itachi glanced over at his partner and nodded.

**--One Hour Later--**

Sasuke leaned up against the railing of the bridge his black eyes shut. He looked at the watch on his arm and sighed. "Late." He thought. Then a large cloud of smoke appeared, two shadowed figures stood in it.

"Who?" Said Sasuke jumping from his standing place.

"Why if it isn't my adorable little brother." Said the figure on the left. Sasuke's eyes narrowed; he knew exactly who it was.

"Itachi." He spit. The smoke cleared revealing the two Akatsuki members. Sasuke looked at the woman slung over his brother's shoulder, he realized it was Kioko.

"What are you doing with her!" Yelled Sasuke pointing at Kioko.

Itachi looked at the girl then back at Sasuke. "Saving her from you." He said. Sasuke growled.

"Me?" He shouted.

Itachi nodded. "You walk all over this girl, making her feel worthless. Even I will not allow such tertiary to continue." Replied Itachi a bit of anger in his eyes.

Sasuke said nothing; he only rushed at his brother, his right hand drawn into a fist. "IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Shouted Sasuke.

Itachi closed his eyes, and then easily side-stepped his brothers attack. "What's wrong Onni-chan," Began Itachi in a mocking tone, "are you angry because I stole your toy." Sasuke flipped around and glared at Itachi, who seemed to be smiling.

"Why you! You!" Yelled Sasuke his hand glowing blue. Itachi looked at the position of the sun then sighed.

"I hate to ruin this moment, but, we should be leaving." Said Itachi. Then he disappeared.

"He's not getting away!" Thought Sasuke.

**--In the forest--**

Kisame leaned up against a sturdy old oak tree, watching Itachi, who was occupied with the examining of Kioko. "What's wrong Itachi, can't wait to get in bed with her?" Chuckled Kisame. His laughter was interrupted by the feeling of cold metal against his neck.

"Insult me again, and I'll make your throat cry tears of red." Said Itachi. Kisame backed off instantly.

"I'm outta here. I guess I'll go report we found the girl." Said Kisame disappearing. Itachi watched the shark with sharingan eyes, making sure he was completely out of sight. Then he started examining the girl again.

"What was that feeling earlier today?" Thought Itachi.

**--Flash Back--**

"You…..you could really do that?" Exclaimed Kioko. Itachi smiled and brushed his lips across the girl's.

"For you my dear, I could guarantee the world." Said Itachi.

**--End Flash back--**

Itachi shook his head and brushed a few stray hairs from his face. He looked at Kioko's face witch was now more calm; it also held a relieved look. Itachi sighed; he knew this stupid human feeling. It was love. Something he had felt for a teammate of his a long time ago. If he could remember right her name was Kin.

He brought his hand to Kiokos cheek. "Poor, poor woman. People like you don't deserve to be walked on. Of course your so weak hearted you can't stop them. I almost feel guilty about leaving you with the boss." Said Itachi.

"Really?"

Itachi felt a warm object being placed on the back of his hand. He looked down at Kioko. Her eyes were open. "Y-Your awake." Stuttered Itachi.

**--To be continued--**

**--Next time--**

**Kioko and Itachi are in the forest alone. Or so they thought. Little do they know there at gun point…..literally.**

**(A/N) REVIEW!**


	4. Gunpoint

Kioko and Itachi reach a tender moment, maybe to tender. This sweet moment is put on hold when Itachi's old teammate and first love shows up with the rest of ANBU. Now Kioko and Itachi have to out-wit ANBU and get out of gunpoint. P.S. I wonder why people don't review as much on this story here then on anime spiral.

"So your not as cold as you seem eh Itachi?" Asked Kioko with a slight smile. Itachi glared at her, he knew she was testing her ground. Kioko sat up and stretched out her arms. She slightly grumbled as she rubbed her eyes. Itachi watched Kioko attempt to wake herself up fully.

"What happened?" Asked Kioko. Itachi searched his mind for an answer. He finally came across one.

"Sasuke tried to attack you at the bridge." He mumbled. Kioko frowned.

"What a jerk." She said. Itachi looked at the girl for a while then sighed. This letting go thing was going to be harder then he expected. Itachi was jerked out of his thoughts by the warmth of the girl's breath caressing his cheeks. He looked at her, her eyes were full of love.

"What?" Asked Itachi coldly.

"At Konoha you said I could come with you." Replied Kioko.

Itachi mentally kicked himself for being TO charming. Kioko smiled and sat back on her knees. She looked out over the forest. "Your different from your brother, you seem nicer or more polite. Im not sure witch one it is but is one of those."

Itachi gave a guilty smile. He was neither. "I really wouldn't say that..." Said Itachi. Kioko looked Itachi with a bit o disappointment. She sighed and looked down. Itachi looked at Kioko, he frowned and moved closer to her. He grabbed the top of here hand and looked at her.

"Kioko..." He gulped as the girl faced him, "Um...well...I don't usually do this but d-do to the present circumstances..." Itachi leaned in closer. Kioko's eyes widened a bit as Itachi pressed his lips against hers. Kioko waited a few moments, curious to see if she would once again black out.

The few minutes passed then Kioko wrapped her arms around Itachi. He was warmer then she expected. Passion began to swell as the two bodies became closer. Kioko felt herself being laid back gently, then the soft prickles of the grass through her clothes. She didn't feel the weight of her partner, but the warmth of his breath against her exposed neck sent shivers down her spine.

She shivered again as the pair of warm hands found their way up the back of her shirt. First the fingers gently traced the lines where her black lacy bra hooked. Then they wrapped themselves around the hook and the snap of the smaller hooks seemed to echo in her brain. Then there was the soft touch of lips against her collar bone. She felt a loud moan cascade through her lips and her body catch fire.  
Kioko ran her fingers through the sea of raven strands, pulling the mans head up to her face where she took his bottom lip in between her teeth and gently drug her canines back and forth. She smiled slightly at the feel of her partners breathing quicken. A few of the buttons on her shirt were popped off and the cool gust of air against her almost exposed chest made her body arch sending her hips plummeting into her partners. The force sent Itachi into world different then his own. It was neither pain nor sorrow, but lust.

Suddenly Kioko's shirt was no where in sight and Itachi's cloak had somehow found it's way into a near by bush. Kioko moaned loudly as the mix between her partners tongue and the wind against her now hardened nipples flowed through her blood. Then as Itachi's head sunk lower to her belly button a click was heard.

The two stopped, complete silence between the both of them. Itachi stood up and wrapped his arms around Kioko (Itachi was taller so could perfectly see over Kioko's head). Out of the bushes poked five or six black gun barrels. Itachi's expression changed to a scowl. Kioko looked on in fear as someone stepped out of the bushes. It wasn't just one person but it was two. There stepped out Kin and Sasuke.

Next Time on "Project Uchiha"  
Will Itachi and Kikoko made it out alive? Or will they get caught and die in the most disgraceful way? Kioko took a blow for Itachi only to endanger her left arm. Of course Kioko's blood isn't the only thing leaking out, her deep dark secret is as well.


	5. Kill Him Or I Will

Summary:

The two stopped, complete silence between the both of them. Itachi stood up and wrapped his arms around Kioko (Itachi was taller so could perfectly see over Kioko's head). Out of the bushes poked five or six black gun barrels. Itachi's expression changed to a scowl. Kioko looked on in fear as someone stepped out of the bushes. It wasn't just one person but it was two. There stepped out Kin and Sasuke

Sasuke gave the sign for the black ops to hold their fire. He walked over to Kioko and tried to rip her from Itachi's grasp. Surprisingly Itachi held tight. "Brother. She's mine." He spit, allowing his arms to flex for another pull. Itachi looked down at his brother, his once onyx eyes now a fiery red.

"Baka, don't speak of her as if she's your property." He said. The words leaked like venom from his lips. Sasuke stepped back behind Kin, who followed, he raised his hand.

"Kill them both then." He replied. Itachi let a feral smile grace his lips.

"I won't let you do that." Was all he said before letting the girl go and charging strait towards the gunman. He flung a few shuriken. They soundly took the lives of two men. The guns dropped. The remaining two spit their fire, one missed but the other implanted it's small metal ball into Itachi's left arm.

"Sasuke, leave him alone! I'll..." Kioko paused for a moment then looked down.

"I'll leave with you." She finished.

Sasuke gave a feral smile. "Not good enough." He said. Then he removed a small pistol from it's holster under his vest. He handed it to Kioko. "Kill Itachi, or I will." He whispered. Kioko began to protest. Sasuke snatched the pistol and with one click another bullet found it's way into Itachi's right arm.

"Would you like em me /em to continue?" He said pointing the pistol at one of Itachi's legs. Kioko held her tears and shook her head no. Shaking she picked up the pistol.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before pulling the trigger. The bullet cut through the air like a swarm of bees. Then it dug itself into the right side of Itachi's chest. Kioko dropped the gun and grabbed Itachi before dragging him into a dead run.

The two ran for about two miles until sliding into a cave. Itachi collapsed against the wall holding his chest. "Pathetic cowards, using guns instead of the traditional weapons." He spit digging his slender fingers into the puncture on his chest.

"DON'T!" Shouted Kioko pulling his hand away. She took his fingers and examined them. Sighing in relief at the sight of no bullet.

"Are you crazy!? You can't just remove a bullet! You need it removed by someone who knows what they're doing! You could die!" She quietly shouted. Itachi just stared, confused at why she was so worried.

"If we can find help the-." She was cut off by the Itachi's warm finger. He glared at the entrance as a few shadowed bodies moved in front of the large cave door.

"It's only a few more miles to the hideout. Come on." He said pulling on her arm.

They made their way through the places where ANBU was most likely watching, then about two or so miles out they entered another cave. This time they were greeted by a man. It was a blonde man with long hair and a blue eye. "Deidara, can you help?" Asked Itachi in a mono tone slightly brushing his chest wound.

"I'm not a doctor, but I can get you some help from our real doctor. Yeah?" He said examining the wound.

"Baka, that's what I meant." Replied Itachi with a frown. Deidara led Itachi away. Kioko followed a few steps behind them. Finally they had made it into a different looking room, it resembled that of a home.

"Girl, stay here. Yeah?" Said Deidara before disappearing with Itachi. Kioko watched th two vanish into the darkness.

Kioko does a little to much wandering and finds out a bit on Itachi. In fact a little to much. Tsk, Tsk. Kioko, you shouldn't go into other peoples rooms...Itachi might have to give you a spanking. (Dude if that isn't a lemon hint I don't know what is)


	6. Naughty Naughty

Kioko and Itachi were confronted by Sasuke, Kin, and their team of black op ANBU police. Kioko was faced with a choice: She kills Itachi or Sasuke will. In a split second thought Kioko shoots Itachi in the right side of his chest and they take off into the forest. The two hide out until they get the chance to head to the Akatsuki hideout. There they are greeted by Deidara who takes Itachi away. Now Kioko has some time to kill...

_ItalicsKioko's thoughts_

Kioko sighed as Itachi was led away, she sat up against a hard wall and looked at her hands. She closed her eyes and inhaled trying to calm her nerves_."I hope he's going to be ok."_ She opened her eyes and walked over to the dimly lit hallway. She shrugged then made her way down. She looked at each door as she passed, each had their own letters engraved. She came to a stop at the letters 'IU'.

Kioko looked around, looking to see if anyone was coming, quietly opened the door. Inside was a plain grey room. There was a small twin bed, neatly made, pushed up against the wall under a window where light blue curtains sat closed. There was a small chest at the foot of the bed and a desk on the opposite side of the room. Kioko walked over to the bed and sat down, feeling the soft light blue fabric push up against the place where her pant leg once was.

Kioko looked at her missing pant leg. _"When did I loose that? Oh well." _She smelt the pillow, a rich cologne emerged from the covered practical. Now that she thought about it, the whole room smelt like this. She set the pillow back and stood up she walked over to the desk and picked up a few pictures.

She looked into the smudged glass container. Inside was a picture of Itachi and...no way...was that Sasuke? Kioko giggled at the toothy grin the young child was giving. Her smile faded into a saddened look. She traced the smile with a long finger nail. _"What could of happened?"_

The door creaked open. Kioko quickly dove under the desk an held her breath...this was no her ideal hiding place. She watched six feet shuffle in, then four left. She heard a large, elongated moan and the creak of the bad as a body fell back into it. She peeked out, it was Itachi. He had his eyes closed and his hands were placed firmly by his sides.

She waited a few moments then crawled out silently towards the door. "Caught you." Came a voice. She went wide eyed as a hand swiftly pulled her to her feet. She didn't even turn around and look at Itachi do to the mortified look on her face. She turned around quickly and bowed.

"I'm sorry, so sorry!" She exclaimed. Itachi smirked and lifted her head up. He brought his body closer to hers.

"I liked it better when you were down on your knees." He whispered, each word brushing their lips together. Kioko was stunned. She stuttered slightly only to be quieted by Itachi claiming her lips. He released and pulled her closer smashing both of their bodies into one.

"You of all people should know better. Am I going to have to _teach_ you a lesson?" He asked in a voice that would make anyone melt. Kioko shook her head no. Itachi gave a feral smile then pushed Kioko against the wall, pinning up her arms.

"I think I will." He smiled once again claiming her lips in a deep kiss. Kioko struggled a bit then stopped, her attempts were useless. He pulled back and licked away the salt trails that some unknown tears had left. Kioko shivered at this. She slowly brought her hand up to the back of Itachi's...no wait that wasn't right. She touched the thick white bandages that wrapped his wound. At that she was almost flung onto the bed.

Over her kneeled Itachi, his raven hair slightly tickling her cheeks. He grinded their hips together and smirked at the almost silent moan that fell through Kioko's lips. He nipped at the place where the collar bone and the neck met, allowing the smallest drops of blood appear. He licked them away and brought their hips together once more.

Kioko felt warm air brush her bare chest. _"Why that smug little- When did he do that?"_ Kioko gripped her partners back as another plunge from the Uchiha's hips smashed her. She felt helpless.

"Itachi," This time the words absent mindedly came from her mouth, "I'm ready...for you." Itachi smiled and pulled up, he slid off his pants leaving his boxer briefs the only cover. He sunk his hands into the elastic of Kioko's panties then with a tug removed her skirt leaving her almost nude.

Both Itachi's hands drifted down to slip the panties slowly off her hips, tracing the curve of her butt, and Itachi leaned in and gently nibbled on her lower lip as his hands curved around the front of her thighs, caressing the inside, stopping just before he reached her lower area to slide back up the sides, and he slipped one leg between hers, rubbing against hers.

Kioko bit her lip as the waves of passion rushed through her body. Itachi slowly laid her down. "Silly woman, I haven't known you that long...I'm not going to allow you to feel the pleasure of me being inside you." He smirked. Kioko groaned in disappointment.

"Of course there's always another time." He smirked again. This time his hands explored her body teasing her weak points to there full potential.

"Fine but until then." Kioko pushed Itachi back.

"Is there a reason for me to be here half naked?" She asked pulling her shirt over her head.

Itachi smirked again (he seems to do a lot of that). "No, but it is a wonderful sight." He replied.

Kioko gave a sarcastic smile. "You flatter me." She said.

Then there was a frantic pounding at the door.


	7. Drowning

**Previously On:_Project Uchiha_  
Kioko almost gets a real taste of Itachi. To think it all started from a simple invasion of space, heh. After a quite business-like conversation someone else finds the need to interrupt their moment.**

Itachi sighed and walked over to the door before swinging it open, bit annoyed. "What" He hissed. He stared for a moment, Kioko cocked her head. Itachi's eyes narrowed and he slammed the door shut. He grabbed Kioko's hand and began to walk toward the window. Kioko pulled at his grip.

"What are you doing ?" She asked. Itachi spun around and looked at her. He let her hand go and touched her cheek before kissing her. Itachi pulled away and hugged Kioko. Kioko all the while had her eyes wide. Itachi once again grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the window.

He opened the window and put Kioko up to it. "Kioko, I promise I won't let go, now jump." He ordered. Kioko looked down, Itachi just had to have the room over the rapids. The water below was crashing against the rocks. It seemed the place where Itachi was hoping to land had no rocks but the current was fast. She turned to Itachi, he looked down and turned Kioko around. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Hold your breath." Was all he whispered before the two jumped.

The two bodies fell through the air. Itachi's cloak fluttered about revealing his black pants (Yes they were now fully dressed). Kioko held her scream back as her stomach flew into her throat. She closed her eyes as the air rushed past. Then the two hit the water.

Itachi hit the water perfectly while Kioko skinned her arm on a rock. The two submerged deep into the water, small streams of blood drifted to the surface. Itachi pulled up with a gasp and with a free hand grabbed a rock. He pulled Kioko close, she emerged from the water gasping and coughing.

"I-Itachi it's c-cold" She coughed.

"Just keep your self afloat." He replied spitting water off to the side. Kioko shivered and began to sink.

"I-It's to c-cold." She spit.

"Dammit Kioko Stay with me " Ordered Itachi pulling her in. He looked up at the lair, which was now in a complete blaze. Kioko grabbed Itachi's damp cloak.

"We're gonna die...we're gonna die...we're gonna die." Whispered Kioko closing her eyes. Itachi looked down stream, there stood a slightly blurred image of Kisame.

"No we're not." Said Itachi before grabbing Kioko and letting go. The two bodies were flung violently down stream. Kisame reached in a grabbed Itachi's cloak. He gave an effortless tug and pulled Kioko and Itachi out.

The two emerged from the river, coughing, water spurting from their lips like blood would come through the lips of a dying man (seriously that was more of a shinobi analogy, when someone I Naruto is stabbed or something blood tends to come from their mouths.) "Itachi-san... Orochimaru, he's the one invaded the lair." Said Kisame with a serious look.

**Orochimaru!? What does he want with Kioko?! Oh My God Itachi! Watch out! It's that snake again!**


	8. Kiss Me

_Italics: Kioko's thoughts_

**Strong: Song Lyrics**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song "Kiss Me" By Sixpence None The Richer

"_Kioko..." _

_Someone was whispering my name yet all I could see was darkness. Then there was another voice._

"_I'll go find the others." _

_It was Kisame's voice. There was a pop of air filled joints then crunching of sandals on the thick brush of twigs and sand like mud. I felt a hand lightly touch my cheek, I wanted to grab it and hold it close but my body wouldn't move. The hands were cold and wet while my body felt warm and somewhat dry. _

"_Kioko." _

_This time the voice was filled with a bit more sadness. It was Itachi, his hands were freezing but his voice was warm. I felt the warmth of his breath slightly blow across my cheeks. Again I tested my voice, trying to call out._

_Then there was nothing. Only the sound of the river crashing against the shore raced through my mind. Then I heard it, a sigh followed by a slight whimper and quickening of breath._

**Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.  
**

Itachi touched Kioko's cheek and whispered her name. He stared into her closed eyes, his onyx ones slightly shining. Kisame looked at his former partner and touched his shoulder. "I'll go find the others." He said before standing up and walking off. Itachi continued to stare into her closed eyes, whispering her name. He whimpered slightly, much like a small child would whine for his mother.

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he set his head down on Kioko's torso. He grabbed her hand and looked at her painted finger nails that were now chipped.

"I-Itachi"

The words spurted from Kioko's mouth with water. Itachi lifted his head and looked at Kioko who was fumbling around to sit up.

**  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me**

Itachi scrambled to support her. "Relax, your hurt." He whispered gently setting her down.

"Y-Your c-cloak" She choked. Itachi smiled slightly, his eyes soft. He gave a slight chuckle then pulled the wet mass from behind him. He tossed it to the side before shrugging.

"I don't need it." He said pulling Kisame's dry cloak over her. Kioko smiled at him before coughing up some water.

**  
Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map  
**

_This feeling..._

_This is Itachi, the real Itachi. That heartless exterior has melted away to show his real human side._

_Yet, why was he treating me like this?_

_Does he really love me?_

**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floorLift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparklingSo kiss me**

Itachi brought his face to Kioko's, his breath slowly melting the pale from her cheeks. She stared into his onyx eyes in slight disbelief. This was real, not that fake charm he had portrayed when they left the village. Itachi stopped about two inches from Kioko's lips.

The girl brought her head up smashing their lips together.

**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me**

Kioko swung an arm around Itachi's neck pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Itachi scooped Kioko up into his arms. The two broke away gasping.

**So kiss me**

Kioko blushed slightly as Itachi continued to stare. "Listen to me closely." Said Itachi before setting her down. He stood up and smirked.

**So Kiss me**


	9. Kin is brought up & a tratior is shown

Kioko sat up slightly and stared at Itachi. She was a bit surprised at the odd change in facial expression. She looked at him, her body giving off the impression that she was listening. Itachi closed his eyes and lowered his head down. "I have to tell you about Kin." He said looking up.

Kioko sat straight up at this. She questioned herself, did she really want to here what he had to say? Itachi took a few steps to the river side. He was silent for a few minutes. Kioko stared at his head, waiting for the explanation.

"Kin was..."He paused, "she was my teammate...and my...secret lover" Kioko didn't gasp. She stared a bit blinded by th tears that were threatening to fall. She steadied herself up, only to fall back down. Itachi grabbed her before she hit the ground.

Kioko growled slightly before batting his hand away. "What the hell do you mean?" She snapped before falling completely to the ground. Itachi pulled up a bit. He recoiled a bit in surprise before narrowing his eyes.

"I thought I'd be able to trust you " He said with an angered tone. Kioko looked at him her eyes

watering.

_"Well how should I react ?"_

**"I figured you may just ask me if we still were "**

_"Well I guess you thought wrong "_

**"I don't need shit from you "**

_"Then why the hell are you still here ? I can get back to the village "_

**"That's fine, go back to Sasuke Go back to hell "**

With that Itachi walked off. Kioko huffed and lay down with her eyes shut. "What a jerk " She muttered to herself before dozing off.

**With Sasuke and Kin **

"Dammit!"

A voice rang out over the hallways echoing in the black shadows.

"Calm down"

This time a woman's voice whispered calming words that were, like the yells, consumed by the vast shadows.  
The voices came from Sasuke's room, there Kin sat behind Sasuke rubbing his shoulders. She looked a bit worried as she searched Sasuke's face. He was paranoid about something. Though this fact was not surprising, Sasuke was just add in that way. Every little thing paranoid him, though this time Kioko is missing. Kin sighed heavily and walked over to the small covered window.

"Sasuke, your going to get sick with no sunlight shining in here." Said Kin spreading the curtains. Sasuke said nothing, he just stay silent and still his body tense. Kin sighed again and stepped back over to Sasuke.

"We'll find her Sasuke, I promise."

**Back With Kioko**

Kioko groaned slightly before opening her eyes. She sat up, it was night fall now and Itachi was no where in sight. She stood up and stretched, before peering around in the dark. She lifted a dark brow, Itachi had been serious about her returning. She wrinkled her nose in annoyance, what was his damage anyway? Leaving her out here with no weapons to defend herself. She smirked to herself, it'd serve him right if she was to die right now.

She shrugged off the thought and walked forward, listening for the river, she would rather not fall in. She jumped as a pair of hands grabbed her from behind. "What the-!" She was cut off by the feel of a harsh kiss. She batted at the unknown, hopping to pry it off. It didn't work, the figures hands trailed down her sides, playing with the bottom of her shirt.

Kioko flailed slightly, her attempts becoming desperate. The figure broke away, his red eyes shining. Kioko was stunned at who it was. "S-Sasuke?" Her voice trembled as memories flooded her brain. Sasuke smirked, his glowing crimson eyes narrowing slightly.

"It's about time I found you." His voice was stern and frightening. Kioko backed away slightly, to shaken up to speak. Her lips mouthed silent words, they called out Itachi. Sasuke's smirk grew, he saw her fear and her desperate silent cries. He caressed her cheek, whispering things in her ear as he playfully nibbled at it's lobe.

Kioko shivered and tried to speak again, her voice still no where to be found. She pushed him back, her eyes wide. "W-What do you want?" Her voice was shaky but strong. Sasuke let out a chuckle before grabbing her arm and twisting it. She yelped slightly as her skin began to burn like fire.

"You will return with me." He ordered his voice stern, his teeth bared. Kioko opened her mouth, her voice more then willing to scream. Her mind raced as her heart began to beat faster.

"I-!" Her sentence was cut off by a forceful slap to the face. Unconsciously her hand reached up to her red, burning cheek.

"Go ahead call for him. I'll kill you before he can even think of helping." The words were hissed out with venom. Kioko's eyes watered slightly, she realized there was no escape. Sasuke brought a hand around her neck, his grip tightening.

"Just go to sleep." His words were full of amusement as the girl began to squirm. She choked slightly, trying to spit out a sentence. He smirked and removed his hand as her eyes shut.

"See not so bad, was it?" Sasuke let out a chuckle before tossing the girl over his shoulder and heading into the dark forest.

**Somewhere with Itachi & Kisame **

Sandals crunched in the twigs, animals stirred slightly as the cloaked figures passed. "Itachi," Began Kisame, "Did you really just leave her there?" His voice was slightly tinted with worry. Itachi didn't answer, instead he quickened his pace. Kisame followed behind him, keeping his pace to match his partners. "Well?" This time he grabbed the back of his cloak, "answer me." His voice was full of rage.

"Why the hell do you care so much?" Spit Itachi his voice cold.

"Itachi, I know you don't wanna leave her there." Replied Kisame, frowning slightly. Again Itachi was silent, he growled slightly, annoyed at what Kisame had said. Kisame let off a slight smile, he realized even Itachi had a bit of a heart.

"Sasuke's already found her, if were going to go after her, we might as well head to Konoha." With that, Itachi swatted Kisame's hand from his cloak and continued walking.

**Konoha **

_The voices were low, one was Kin, I could pick out her obnoxiously high pitched cords anywhere. The other was low and cold, Sasuke. I opened my eyes, only to be greeted by a blinding white light._

Kin was staring at Kioko, her eyes full of worry. "You had us worried." She said, her hands crossed over the middle of her chest. Kioko peered up at her, rubbing an eye and yawning slightly. Sasuke stood in the corner, his arms crossed in front him.

"Kin," He began, straightening up and walking towards Kioko, "go tell the nurses she's awake." Kin nodded and made her way to the door. Sasuke sat down on the edge of the bed, his sandaled feet clicking against the white tile floor. Kioko sat up, wincing at a slight pain that rippled through her abdomen.

"Sasuke, what the hell did you do to me!?" Her voice was full of pain as she grabbed her side. Sasuke chuckled slightly.

"Well I had to make it look realistic." He smirked.

Next time on "Project Uchiha" 

Kioko and Sasuke fight it out, not just with words. As Kin tries to intervene she's injured. As if that's not enough Kisame and Itachi sneak their way into the village. What happens when Kin and Itachi reunite. How will Kioko react when Kin tries to take Itachi back. Can Kioko stop Kin before she really takes Itachi back?

Find out next time on, "Project Uchiha'!


	10. Who's pregnant? What Kin and Itachi?

_Italics: Kioko thought_

**Bold: Itachi thought**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kioko stared blankly at Itachi, her mouth wide open. She raised a raven brow, her green eyes glittering with question. She swung her feet over the side of the bed and stood up. Sasuke stared at her, his face twisted into an amused smirk. She rushed to the door, staggering slightly as she put a creamy hand on the cold brass knob. Sasuke didn't move, nor did he speak, instead he watched the woman struggle to hold the pain back long enough to venture into the hallway.

Kioko walked out, panting slightly she leaned against the wall. Steadying herself against the wall, she made her way down the hall, shivering as the cold socked her leg muscles with it's icy grip. She pushed open the front doors only to be snatched back by a pair of hands. Kioko threw her arms back, scratching the doctor who had grabbed her.

"No!" Was all she could manage to shout before half running half falling down the steps. She bit her lip as the cold morning air rushed against her warm body. She stopped slightly, looking at the doctor, who was grabbing his eye. She looked at her hand, it was slightly soiled with red liquid. Kioko shrugged and continued her journey away from the hospital.

She sat against a shop wall, now located in the middle of town, Kioko watched the people pass, not even giving her a second glance. She huffed slightly setting her head against the wall.

"Kioko?"

She looked up with one eye, her face molded into a slight frown. She groaned and opened both eyes. "What?" Her voice was tinted with anger. The man in front of her keeled down, his face hidden behind a rice hat. She squinted, trying to picture his face without the hat. She brushed a few raven strands from, what appeared to be, the front of his face.

"Who are you?" Kioko's pulled back slightly as the thought of who it could be entered her mind. The man tipped his hat up, his black eyes peaking out from underneath. Kioko gave slight sigh in relief, glad he hadn't been Sasuke.

"Itachi, thank god." Kioko gave a small smile. Itachi grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"We have to get out of here."

Kioko just stared at him, why was he in such a rush to leave? Kioko pulled her arm loose, and wrinkled her nose. "I'm not going." Her voice was full of spite. Itachi looked at her.

"Like hell you are." He spit, once again reaching out for her arm. Kioko's eyes began to water slightly.

"No! I'm not going!" She shouted, her body flinging back. Itachi growled slightly and raised his hand. He narrowed his eyes and readied his and.

"Stop fing crying!" He shouted, bringing his hand down. Kioko closed her eyes, readying herself for the sting...it never came. She opened an eyes to see Itachi biting his lip, his hand paused, stopped in mid air. Kioko was shaking slightly, her whines silent yet shaky.

"**I can't do it. I can't hit her."**

"_Why'd he stop?"_

The crowd was silent, they stared at the two, as if they were some kind of aliens. Itachi sighed and turned to the crowd. Masking his voice he gave out a simple excuse, "She's pregnant and feeling a little touchy today." He shrugged. Kioko's mouth dropped before grabbing her side, Itachi gave a fake smile, like the ones he used to give Sasuke, before picking the girl up bridal style. "Now dear, you know yor not supposed to leave the house." Kioko growled slightly but decided to play along.

"I'm sorry." She replied, her eyes big and watery.

A few people in the crowd 'awwed' while others mumbled to their spouses about how they wanted a relationship like that. Itachi began to walk away, the fake smile still glued to his face.

**Somewhere in an ally**

Kioko was sitting against the wall, gritting her teeth as Itachi wrapped her wound again.

"_What's he doing?"_

Kioko's eyes were still angered as she glared a hole in a nearby brick wall. Itachi stood up and sighed. "I'll be back." He mumbled. Kioko began to speak but was cut off when he disappeared. Her hand dropped is disappointment.

"_Where's he going?"_

**With Kin**

She sat on her bed, head propped against the wall, eyes shut. She ground her teeth slightly before pulling a picture from under her pillow. She looked at it, tracing the two figures in it. "Itachi..." she whispered frowning slightly.

There was a knock at the window.

Kin stood up, walking over to the window, picture still in hand. She pulled the curtains away from the glass.

"I-Itachi?!"

Next time on "Project Uchiha"

Kioko catches wind of where Itachi is, let's just say a little sharky told her.

Meanwhile Itachi and Kin get closer, A LOT closer.

Can Kioko make it to Kin's house before she loses Itachi? Are Kioko and Itachi meant to be together? How will Sasuke react?

Next time: "If walls could talk."


	11. If Walls Could Talk

Kioko sighed heavily, sitting against the wall, listening to the distant cat fights. It was quite down this ally way, which was an un likely thing fo Konoha. She ran a hand through her hair a blew through her lips, annoyed that Itachi had just up and left her again. Her eyes popped open, her face turning a slight shade of pink as she questioned herself as to why she was thinking about that atrocious, mind numbingly vicious, hot-

No.

She smacked her forehead and groaned, hitting her skull on the brick wall. She had to stop thinking about him. All her 'mean' thoughts towards Itachi kept being jumbled and changed to thoughts that made her wan to jump his bones at every meeting. She chuckled to herself, remembering how 'inappropriate' it is for a woman to think of such things.

"For only a man," she began to recite the words that her mother had said once before, "can, and will, dream of his bed business, a woman should just focus on pleasing him when it comes to such business." Kioko couldn't help but laugh at her mother for being so old fashioned. After all, when Sasuke showed up, every girl in town thought of 'bed business'. She let out an amused sigh, laying her head back and looking through the long hallway of bricks that lead to a red sky.

It would be nightfall soon, she wondered slightly where Itachi could have gone.

"Kioko."

The girl jumped and grabbed the place over her chest where her heart was, before crippling over and grabbing her side. She glared up, her eyes and facial expression's spelling death for the being who had just said her name. Her glare dropped when she realized it was just Kisame. She squinted, he looked more human than usual, his blue exterior hidden. "Kisame?"

The man nodded. Kioko caught her breath before standing up and walking over to the tall man. She grabbed his chin a cranked his head side to side. She smiled and gave him a pat on the cheek, realizing it really was Kisame.

Kisame gave a frown, wrinkling his nose and rubbing his throbbing jaw. He had to admit, she had a stronger grip then most men. Kisame silently chuckled, pondering whether he should as Itachi if she was the dominate one in bed.

Kioko waved a snapping hand in his face, one hand placed on her hip. Kisame snapped from his thoughts and looked at Kioko. "Itachi went off to see Kin." he simply stated, shrugging slightly. His face bent into a vicious, feral smirk as he watched Kioko's face twist with anger and jealousy. Without a word, she took off, her goal to find Kin, and possibly kill her.

She took no time to question her sudden hostile thoughts towards her old friend, as her clenched fists pumped. Her arms were outmatched by her legs, which were propelling her at a quick speed. Sliding to a stop Kioko touched the screen to the ANBU base, well 'secret' base. She still questioned why the hell they called it a secret base, everyone in Konoha knew about it. She slid it open and rushed in, ready to knock out whomever stood in her way.

**With Kin and Itachi**

Kin must have done a lot of sweet talking or a lot of ass kissing, for she was now being held in Itachi's powerful arms (God, I made Kin such a whore, I feel bed now xD). Kin smirked to herself as a few fake tears found their way down her face. Itachi was silent, even he couldn't stand to see a woman crying. Perhaps that's why he had killed his mother with everyone else, so he would not have to endure the painful sight of seeing her morn. Kin cried a few things that sounded like a dog whining before bursting out crying even harder.

Itachi's face was bent into a confused "what-the-hell-should-I-do?" look as he shushed her. Kin brought her face up, kissing Itachi, who was stunned. He was basically frozen with shock as Kin moved her hands down the front of his kimono, the obi slowly loosening and the kimono giving away. Itachi brought his arms up to the girls shoulders and pushed her away, his eyes narrowed.

"What the hell?" He hissed, his teeth clenched. Kin just gave an amused smirk before leaning up to his face. Her warm breath tickled his cheeks as she mouthed things at him. He scooted back, inserting his foot into her abdomen.

"Aw what's wrong?" She cooed, lifting his foot over her shoulder. Itachi fought back the urge to yell rape, after all, he'd most likely regret how yelling rape would make him look.

**Back with Kioko**

She stormed out of the base, her teeth grinding with every step. She rounded a corneer, knowing there was only one place left to check; Kin's home.

The home was down the street from thee base, but as usual, the streets were crowded with shoppers of all sorts. Kioko shoved her way through, knocking people down, the sound of glass and other things breaking against the stone echoed into the red sky. Kioko was determined to get there, no matter what the cost. She wasn't expecting Sasuke to show up though.

The young man lashed out, grabbing Kioko's wrist, his grip tightening. "Dammit, I'm not letting you go to him. Your mine." He cursed, his eyes narrowed, words dripping from his mouth like snake venom. Kioko, wrenched her arm, ignoring the fiery burn that made it's way up her arm as she pulled away. She grabbed her wrist and growled. She didn't have time for this, she knew Kin all to well.

**Back with Kin**

Itachi's elbows sat behind him, bent as far as they could go. His teeth were clenched his eyes narrowed. Kin kept getting closer and closer, until Itachi felt his shoulders pop, sending his body to the bed. He groaned in pain, grabbing a shoulder, maneuvering his fingers around the blade, trying desperately to pop the protruding rotator cuff back into it's socket. He bit his lip as the snap of the cuff enter the socket filled the room. He reached his opposite hand over, his fingers placed, ready to pop the cuff into place.

Kin lowered his arm, pressing his bad one to his side. He wriggled slightly, hissing as pain rippled up his spinal cord. His head began to pound as the cold room air hit his chest. Kin smiled a devilish smile, her painted lips curling into her dimples (This is where the song "Crazy Bitch" By Buck Cherry can be applied LOL, in fact...that's what I'm listening to XD). "Let me help you with that." Her voice was venomous, it slid from her mouth like goose fat.

Itachi gritted his teeth. "You psycho bitch." He hissed, whipping a hand up and slapping her face. She fell off him, hitting her head against the wall. Itachi slung his feet over the side of the bed and jumped up, his arm still limp, hanging by his side.

If he was going to stop Sasuke from getting to Kioko he'd have to kill Kin first.

_Next time _

Kin and Itachi have drawn the battle lines, now it's war.

In the mean time our focus reverts back to Kioko and Sasuke.

What exactly is Kioko in danger of, and how does it involve Sasuke?


	12. Secrets parts 1 and 2

Wind ripped ruthlessly through the now quiet street. Her black hair swished about, ferociously whipping around her narrowed eyes. She bared her teeth as the boys grey eyes scanned her face, a smirk gracing his own pale lips. "Sasuke," She spit her anger rising with each moment, "I can smell the blood from here, get out of the way." Sasuke stuck his hands into his pockets and closed his eyes with a smile.

"I figured a vampire could smell it, but you," He paused his voice and face mocking her, "a vampire in hiding? What is the world your from coming to?" She glared at him, the hint of pearly fangs poking out from under her lips. Sasuke's eyes opened and a feral smile crept across his face.

"You have no room to insult me you clan reject." She replied, the words like venom from her mouth. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and his mouth curved into a frown.

"Why you-!"

"What, what exactly am I Sasuke? To you I was obviously nothing but a worthless piece of shit used for your own damn personal enjoyment. Well, listen well, I **refuse** to live as your personal slave. If it comes down to it, I will kill you." Her eyes narrowed, their once green color now a deep purple. Her fangs now barely overlapped her lips, her tongue running across them lightly. Sasuke's frown returned to a smirk, he _had_ hit a weak spot after all.

Sasuke brought his hands up, his feet spread slightly. Kioko shut her eyes. "It doesn't have to be this way Sasuke." She said, her eyes reopening. Sasuke didn't reply, instead he lunged at her, Sharingan completely over taking his eyes. Kioko shook her head and 'tsked' before bringing her arm up, in one swift movement she was out of the way, one hand wrapped around Sasuke's collar.

He smirked and spun around, his large collar tearing slightly as he spun. He wrapped a hand around her neck, eyes gleaming with blood lust. His curse mark pulsed slightly, he ignored the rippling pain that ran down his spine, instead he stared into the girls eyes, who was surprisingly smirking as well. "You have no chance against me." He bluntly stated. 

"Sasuke, why must you always kid yourself by underestimating your opponent. Before it was illegal to unleash my secret, besides, I'm an S-Class now..." She smiled and clenched her fist, "so why the hell should I care!" She hit him square in the jaw. Sasuke took a few steps back, his hand now removing some of the blood that had trickled down his chin.

"Your pathetic Uchiha."

**With Kin and Itachi**

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the girl who had seemingly just gave up. She was leaning against the wall, her black hair hanging loosely in her face. Itachi let a feral smile run across his face, the pain of others was such a lovely sight for him. He let his eyes graze the body before turning around. "It'd be best for you to just stay down, unless you want to see the Mangekyou close hand." With those words he exited the rooms.

He groaned slightly, rubbing his shoulders at the slight pain. He looked around, people were screaming and running. Itachi, after resisting the urge to trip someone, walked against the crowd. People moved aside at the sight of the black and red robe. He came to a stop, his eyes smiling at the sight before him.

"Kioko?" His voice was curious yet full of amusement.

Kioko turned toward him, her purple eyes gleaming in the sun.

_"Well it's time for the show."_

Itachi stood, his face bent into an amused look. Kioko had finally shown him what her 'secret' was, and to tell the truth, he liked this animalistic Kioko better. It made her more, _desirable_ He focused his attention on the girl, his eyes narrowed slightly, his gaze wandered to his little brother. He gave a disturbingly malicious grin as his stained red eyes looked over the younger boy. There was no way he could pull through, this was the end, and he was to blind to see that the cold darkness of death was approaching.

_"Those who do not know their power will be ruled by it. The shadows of the spirit will turn the week willed mad with power. The individual will destroy everything, and the gods will not be able to stop it."_

Itachi thought on those words briefly, that phrase had been what the elders had told him many years ago, and look at him now. His own power had driven him to kill his clan. Of course, Kioko was already a halfway desirable woman to him, her being out of her mind with power and darkness made him want her more. He smirked and lowered his head, black hair covering his red eyes.

Kioko's head cocked to the side, her bangs trailing down her cheek bones, tracing the curves of her face. "Sasuke, there's no point in even putting up a fight," She drew a long skinny halberd from a sheath that hung loosely over her shoulder, "resign yourself to death, or suffer." Her words were dark and filled with hatred.

Sasuke looked a bit surprised, he had failed to take notice to the sheath before. He glanced over and growled under his breath at the sight of his smirking brother. Apparently the girl spoke the truth, yet the thought of backing down seemed to cowardly. He frowned slightly at the sound of a woman calling his name. He flipped around.

"K-Kin?"

His voice shook slightly at the sight of the girl, he held back the urge to rush for her.

Kin was more of a mess then Itachi had left her. Small but deep gashes found their place all ofer her arms, red liquid dripping slowly. She groaned slightly as she staggered forward, blood streaming from her mouth. She paused and lurched forward, falling to her knees. "Orochimau..." She whispered before completely collapsing.

Sasuke looked upon his fallen comrade with shivering pupils. His fists clenched in anger and remorse, leaving her alone was an obvious mistake. His eyes darted back to Kioko who stood with a rather smug look on her face. He growled lightly before making his way over to Kin, his facial expression mixed between aggravated and worry.

Itachi walked over to Kioko and put a hand on the halberd, his pale hand gleaming against the polished hilt. "It's time to go." He whispered pulling on the halberd. Kioko gave him a questioning look before giving a sigh and putting her halberd away. Her eyes remained purple as she followed Itachi, their destination unknown to her.

**A few days later, with Sasuke and Kin**

The smell of death and cleaning products filled the white halls. The perpetual coldness of the ANBU hospital was no friend of anyone. The beeping of a breathing machine echoed in the eery silence. Kin lay in a white bed, her arms wrapped and stuck, Sasuke sat next to her, his head lowered, eyes covered. She opened an eye and looked over at Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke?"

The boy jumped up at the sound of his name. He about flew from his chair to Kin's side, his eyes glowing slightly. "Y-your awake!?" She opened her mouth to reply but was sadly cut off. "You idiot! I've been worried sick for the past few days! What the hell happened to you!?" Kin raised an eyebrow then chuckled. Sasuke was protective over the few people he could hold close, then again, he'd lost his whole family so why wouldn't he.

"It's not a laughing matter Kin! You could have died! Then-!" He cut himself off and looked away, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. 

"Sasuke, stop yelling, I'm sorry." She sat up and gave a weak smile. Sasuke flipped around and without speaking a word, he pressed his lips against hers. Kin's eyes widened slightly, she instinctively kissed back, their tongues engaging in a rough dance. Sasuke pulled away and turned, his cheeks red.

"Be careful from now on Kin."


End file.
